The present invention relates to a cementing press for attaching outsoles to lasted footwear from the toe to the lower end of the heel breast by using a counter support which supplies pressure in the waist region. In this way, the heel support takes up the pressure exerted upon the heel breast during the attachment cycle. The heel support is arranged on a lever which is pivoted around a fulcrum that is located transversely to the longitudinal direction of the shoe and at the side of the heel. It is provided with a lifting mechanism for a heel abutment and includes a catch pin which engages with an inclined slot in the lever in such a way that the lever together with the heel support is drawn up against the heel by the lifting motion of the heel abutment. A cementing press of this kind is disclosed in the co-pending application of Anton Muhlbach, Ser. No. 114,120, filed Jan. 21, 1980, said application being assigned to the same assignee as the present application.